The Darkest Truth
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: Yoshika and Lily Miyafuji are sisters, both born with an unexplainable power. Their father designed the Striker Unit and disappeared during the war. When Mio Sakamoto arrives with a letter, their whole life changes. Together they enrolled in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to fight against the Neuroi but are all Neuroi bad? Yoshika and Lily discovers the darkest truth about the enemy.
1. Chapter 1: The Strange Letter

**A/N**: I'm sorry about starting another one (I'm such a bad person/writer ;A;). I tend to get ideas while watching videos on Youtube and then a light bulb lights up in my head. I WILL FINISH THEM ALL (at some point in life but yes I will). Now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Strike Witches belongs to Kazuhiro Takamura (anime) and Yoshiyuki Kazumi (manga).

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Strange Letter**

_Prologue..._

It was the year 1939. They appeared all over the world without warning. We call them Neuroi. Nobody knows where they came from or what they want. But the hell they brought drove us all from our countries. From our cities. They drove us from our homes. Mankind came up with a new weapon to fight the Neuroi and began to stand and fight. The striker unit. A device that heightens natural magical ability. The only thing capable of combating the Neuroi. This modern witches' broom made individual flight possible, but only for a select few who possess the power. A call went out to Witches across the world to render skills to the battle. This elite task force organized to fight the Neuroi was named the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. But these young women are known by another name, simply called, the Strike Witches.

* * *

_High above the clouds..._

A group of young fighters flew across the sky in tight formation. The one in the lead, a woman wearing a white officer's coat with her black hair tied back in a ponytail, lifted her eyepatch to reveal her unusual right eye. Abnormal to her usual eye color, her right eye glowed with a mysterious aura and zeroed in on her target a few miles ahead. Using this ability, it allowed her to locate the core within the structure. In short, a Neuroi usually takes the shape of any object; a cube, a fighter plane or even a huge ship with a core to provide energy.

"There it is. Conn 15,000 at my 2 o'clock in the clouds." She announced to the rest of the team.

"Yes, Major." A red head next to her nodded. "All units, engage the Neuroi. Formation Bravo!" The formation separated into different groups as the Neuroi approached. Staying hidden in the clouds, the red head issued the next order. "Strike Witches, attack now!" Each member flew in, firing off rounds from different types of weapons ranging from machine guns to bazookas to rocket/missile launchers. In retaliation the Neuroi fired red bean lasers to swat down the annoying flies. Keeping in formation, each Witch flew around to distract and confuse the enemy, as well as draw its fire so that the others have a clear shot. After a couple of rounds, a chunk of the Neuroi disappeared, revealing the core. The shiny red gem was the heart of the Neuroi and in destroying the core, the Neuroi is destroyed as well.

"Finish it off now." The red head ordered, narrowing her eyes at the regeneration process as the Neuroi tried to conceal it's vital spot.

"Copy! Perrine, you're with me."

"Yes Major!" The girl named Perrine answered, her eyes determined to help. They quickly flew into position while the other members drew the enemy's fire. The core gleamed brightly and the Major made swift work, slashing downwards with her sword. The core shattered and the Neuroi blew up into tiny particles. Its shining particles crashed down to Earth and sunk below the surface of the ocean.

"Mission complete! Return to base!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Wait what's that...Argh!" The major cried out in pain as another Neuroi's beam collided with her striker unit and she spiraled downward without control. Unfortunately the Neuroi that was defeated had back up and they descended from their hiding places and faced the small squadron.

"Major!" Perrine shouted as she saw her comrade disappeared through the clouds. Pouring her strength into her striker, she started to go rescue the squadron leader but one of her team members held her back.

"Hold it Perrine, no one is going alone." The red head glared angrily at the newly approaching Neuroi before addressing the whole unit. "Strike Witches, it's time to clean up this mess! We will find the Major afterward."

"Yes!"

* * *

_Fuso (Sakura Hills)..._

"Justice and power must be brought together, so that whatever is just may be powerful, and whatever is powerful may be just...Aristotle." A maiden rested against a sakura tree, its leaves provide protection against the harmful rays as she recited old philosophies from a book to past time. This season in Fuso, the sakuras were in bloom and their lovely pink vibrant added a bit of splash in the wind. Their fragrance was soothing enough to ward off any negative thoughts. The one location where one can experience the full bloom of the sakura flowers was Sakura Hills, its' lush green hills over looked the entire town below.

"Big Sister!" Lifting her head, she looked out as a young girl raced towards her, her hand waving with excitement. "Lily-san!" Closing her book, Lily rose to greet her younger sibling. The latter barreled right into her older sister's arms, causing them both to fall over in the grass.

"Yoshika, there's no need to rush." Lily gasped as she ruffled her little sister's hair. "Even though the early bird gets the worm, there's still worms in the dirt that the other birds can eat. It's better to take things at a steady pace than it is to hurry and make a big mistake."

"Boooo, still reading that book on philosophers? The early bird gets the biggest and juiciest worm before the others, so that's a huge bonus." Yoshika smiled. "Oh that's right, we promised grandma we would help out in the clinic today."

"We should go then. We don't want to have grandma yell at us again now do we?" Lily stated quickly and the two sisters walked down the dust-filled road toward the clinic on the other side of town.

* * *

_Miyafuji Clinic..._

"We're home!" Lily and Yoshika spoke in unison as they entered the clinic. The musky smell of medicine and herbs drifted through the air to greet them.

"Ah, welcome home dears. An hour earlier than usual I see." Their grandmother Akimoto Yoshiko answered, watching her granddaughters adjust themselves around an old mahogany table.

"Were there any patients today?" Yoshika asked.

"Well we did have some here and there." Was her answer before disappearing behind some curtains to check in with her medicine broth.

"Oh, you two are home earlier than expected." Their mother Sayaka Yoshiko appeared from the other room. "Hurry and go freshen up. We have a patient that really needs your help."

Both girls hurried to wash and clean up before their mother ushered them in the living room. Laying down on a futon, their patient appeared to be in pain as her chest rose with each ragged breath.

"What happened?" Lily knelt beside the patient while Yoshika followed, looking on with curious eyes.

"Apparently she fell out of the sky like a comet. Your grandma found her laying in the woods and brought her here." Their mother answered. "This should be easy matter for you."

"We'll do what we can. Come Yoshika." Lily got up and had Yoshika take her place. "This is a good opportunity for you to practice."

"I'm still in training, so I might need help with this." She gave her sister a semi-confident look as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. Your goal is to help those in need was it not? Let's see how you do with someone whose life is on the line."

"Okay. Here I go." Yoshika held out her hand over the woman, her mame-shiba ears and tail popped out as she focused all her energy into healing. Lily closed her eye and placed both her hands on Yoshika's shoulders to help balance the flow of energy, her white wolf ears and tail popped out as well. A light blue aura surrounded the building as the girls concentrated, blocking out any disturbances that might happen around them. After a few minutes, the blue aura simmered down and their patient wakes up.

"Where...Where am I?" She looks around in bewilderment.

"You are at the Miyafuji Clinic." Turning her head, she saw two girls kneeling side by side looking at her.

"I see...you two are the ones who healed me...thank you." She raised from the futon in a sitting position. "My name is Mio Sakamoto, sub-commander of the 501st Fighter Wing unit."

"Woooow..." Yoshika murmured with enthusiasm.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Lily Miyafuji. This is my younger sister Yoshika Miyafuji." Lily introduced herself and her sister before the major.

"Wait...did you say Miyafuji?" Mio's eye widened in surprise as she rummaged around the pockets of her uniform. Finally locating her intended object, she turned back to the two sisters with something in her hand.

"Here." She held out an old envelope. "This is a letter from Dr. Miyafuji."

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it so far.


	2. Chapter 2: Their decision

**A/N**: Chapter 2 of _The Darkest Truth._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Strike Witches belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Their decision**

_Miyafuji clinic..._

"This is a letter from Dr. Miyafuji."

"A letter….. from dad?" Yoshika wondered as she peered at the envelope. The envelope itself was old and torn up, proof of the war it journeyed on.

"It's from Britannia." Lily looked at the writing upon the material.

"Why is it just showing up now?" Their grandmother poked her head in, her ear catching that part of the news. "it should have come earlier."

"With the war going around, it hinders the mailing process." Mio spoke. "Now about you two….." She looked at the sisters, "seeing your feat of immense healing powers, we can put that power to work against the Neuroi."

"Are you trying to recruit my granddaughters into the military?" The grandmother asked, knowing full well what was at stake here. If Yoshika and Lily leave for the war in Britannia, chances are they will not make it back alive.

"Military? I was planning on taking over this clinic when I graduate." Yoshika spoke.

"I was planning on exploring this world, to experience different cultures and customs." Lily added.

"Well, taking over the clinic and traveling are certainly good ideas. But there are people who are more in need of your powers than you'll ever see at this place." She shook her head, "I never expected you two to just say yes to my offer without thinking about it but I just know somehow you will be coming with me in the end."

"And just what makes you so sure about that?" Yoshika replied hotly.

"Hm? Intuition. Those with gifts such as yours are always led to where their power's needed the most." She stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing her uniform and belongings. "Ok. If you two ever want to join, just come to the port. I'll be there. Hijikata."

"Yes, ma'am." Her loyal lieutenant replied and the two of them left.

"Mmeeehhh! What's her deal, really? They need our power?" Yoshika stomped her foot with irritation. "But if we do what she wants, we'll be part of that awful war…. Not in a million years!"

"If we joined the war," Lily murmured, "wouldn't that save countless lives from the Neuroi? Think about it, we could use our powers to save those from death."

"Big Sis," Yoshika gripped Lily's arm and snuggled against her. "I'm wondering about how dad's doing, how his letter just arrived today when everyone noted his death. What do you think? Shall we take up on her offer?"

"If we are to find out where father is, if we have any hope on knowing the truth about what is going on in this world, I say we go and figure this out ourselves."

"Alright. Let's do it then. It seemed as though Sakamoto knows more about dad then we do."

* * *

_Sea port..._

"You two are here." The Major looked like she was gloating as Lily and Yoshika approached her. "See? I told you that you'd change your minds. I'm glad you've both decided to come put your powers to work."

"Well you see Major..." Lily started to say but Mio continued to speak.

"Don't worry. Leave all the enlistment and school matters to me."

"Major, we didn't exactly come here to be permanently enlisted within the military. We just need some information." Yoshika explained when the Major gave them a weird look. Laughing, she led them down to the docks were she proceeded to listen to what they have to say.

"A letter from Dr. Miyafuji?" She questioned slightly a few minutes later.

"That's right. We wanted to know how well you knew our dad." Lily spoke.

"I owe him my life. Your father's research is the reason I'm in the position that I'm in now." She nodded as she recalled the fond memory.

"Do you know if he is still alive?"

"Sorry, I don't know about that. I'll look into it."

"Take us along with you to Britannia. We need to find out what happened!" Yoshika said, her eyes glimmered with determination.

"Glad to hear it." Mio smiled, "The ship leaves tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Ma'am!" Lily and Yoshika saluted the major with respect. Startled by their actions, Sakamoto couldn't suppress a chuckle. No one has ever saluted her before and she found the sensation a little funny.

"Now about your enlistment papers..."

"Forget it! I will never help you with your war!" Yoshika burst out while Lily nervously scratched the back of her head.

"Ha ha ha ha." Sakamoto just laughed, ignoring the outburst. "Settle down will you?" On the day the ship sailed, Yoshika's close friend Michiko came to say goodbye, along with their mother and grandmother. Some of the local fisherman and local shop owners wished the sisters well on their journey.

"Stay safe, dears. Lily, you are responsible for Yoshika's safety you hear?"

"Yes Grandma!" Lily shouted in response. "We'll try to keep in touch when time allows us."

"Michiko, Mom, Grandma...we'll be back!" Yoshika shouted as the ship set sailed. The two sisters looked on as their home disappeared like a tiny speck in the horizon.

* * *

_Akagi..._

Time passed by slowly and the two sisters still had their eyes peeled in the direction of their home. The island was already out of sight yet the girls had their eyes locked on the same spot, different thoughts running through their minds.

"You two enjoying your stay on the Akagi?" Sakamoto's voice reach to them and they saw the Major walking up to them. Since they were too entranced with their homeland, they failed to notice the major's disappearance.

"It's very relaxing." Lily acknowledged the salty sea water and the soft sea breeze that occurred around her.

"It's comfortable." was Yoshika's response.

"Good for you. Savor every last moment of happiness while you're aboard this ship. I'm sure you've heard what Britannia is like nowadays. The Neuroi have taken over the whole continent. It's the front line in our battle against them, Britannia used to be so beautiful. Are you only interested in going there to find your father?"

"Not just that, right Yoshika?"

"There are a lot of people in Britannia who need our help. Big sis and I want to help those in need." Yoshika replied.

"Good girls." Sakamoto smiled, truly happy for the two. _Dr. Miyafuji truly has such astonishing kids._...e_specially Yoshika. Even though she's the younger, this must be a huge step for her to endure. I'm surprised she is handling the situation well. _

"I should protect them too. If anybody is wounded or sick, I need to use these powers of mine to help them survive as best I can. I made a promise to my dad. Major Sakamoto, tell me whatever it is that I can help with. Cleaning, laundry, I don't care what it is!" Yoshika looked the Major unwavering.

"Ahaha, that's my little sis! Major Sakamoto, give me my orders as well." Lily smiled.

"Ha ha ha ha. Very well, you two are in charge with the convenience of the sailors; cooking, cleaning, laundry. I'll hold you to it!"

"Yes Major!"

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter. I have put this story on hold for awhile, but I feel as though you all want something new to read. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Neuroi Assault!

**A/N**: Chapter 3 of _The Darkest Truth_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Strike Witches belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Neuroi Assault!  
**

_Akagi..._

"Here you go! Make sure not to bleach my good pants."

"How about you and me go out on a date sometime?"

"What's for dinner? I'm starving?" All around the Akagi, Lily and Yoshika set to work on cleaning, cooking and doing the laundry. The sailors decided to have some fun with the sisters but a quick glare from Sakamoto kept them at bay from flirting too much but the two of them didn't mind the attention at all. As long as they were helping out, they didn't care if the sailors hit on them or not. Yoshika's favorite chore was sweeping the deck, running from one end all the way to the other with a broom. Sounds exhausting and tedious but in its own way enjoyable.

"Don't trip, I don't have time to come fish you out you know?" Lily teased when she helped with the sweeping.

"I won't!" Yoshika replied as she made a second round on the deck.

"Ahaha she has such a high spirit! I can't even kept up with it." Her sister chuckled as she continued sweeping.

"Ahem, Lily and Yoshika are you two on deck right now? Wait there, I want to show you two something." Sakamoto's voice spoke to them over the intercom.

"Show us something?" Yoshika gave Lily a confused look.

"It must be something good. Let's see what she's gonna do." The hanger opened and Sakamoto appeared, her legs strapped into some kind of flying device.

"This is Major Sakamoto. Now commencing flight training alpha!" A large magic circle appeared as the device roared to life. Little motor blades whirled as Sakamoto took flight, ascending into the sky like an airplane. The two sisters gasp in amazement as they watched Sakamoto fly around the different ships, displaying air maneuvers and other daredevil tricks.

"That was amazing Major! You were like a bird up there!" Yoshika exclaimed once the Major landed.

"A bird huh? Ha ha ha birds aren't nearly as fast as we are. We are part of the 501st , we are the Strike Witches." Sakamoto explained with pride.

"Strike Witches... nice name." Lily nodded her head, liking the idea.

"And our magic broom is right here." Sakamoto directed her attention to the device she was wearing. "You are looking at the striker unit. The invention built by none other than Dr. Miyafuji."

"Dad invented these?" Yoshika asked, looking at the manufactured product carefully.

"The invention of the striker unit made it possible for us to finally fight against the Neuroi. Without your father's invention, the world would be completely destroyed by now. The entire human race owes Dr. Miyafuji a deep debt of gratitude. Would you like to try it on?" Mio asked.

"I think I'll pass. What about you sis?" Yoshika asked Lily.

"Not now, I'll try it later. I think I hear the laundry calling." Bidding the major goodbye, Lily disappeared underneath the hull to tend to the sailor's necessities. Following her sister's example, Yoshika excused herself and hurried to wipe the rest of the deck by herself.

* * *

_Britannia..._

The warm breeze blew over the 501st base. Two of the members flew in, tired of the night patrol while two more decided to catch some fun in the sun.

"As usual Shirley and Francesca, the two of you have complete disregard for regulations. We're on standby alert and here you are wearing next to nothing." Shirley gave the newcomer a disapproval look. Known to the team as Shirley, her real name is Charlotte E. Yeager. A 16-year-old girl hailing from the United States of Liberion with the rank of Flight Lieutenant, Shirley was a thrill seeker.

"Grow up Perrine. The lieutenant colonel gave us permission. Besides, operation says we won't see another Neuroi till 0800. Or maybe," She grinned as she did a pose, "maybe you're frustrated cause I"m so tempting."

"Yeah." The other one chimed in. Francesca Lucchini is her name and she is the youngest soldier of the 501st. At 12 years old she joined the unit from the Duchy of Romagna. She is often childish and self-indulgent, shirking training and other duties in order to have fun around the base or nap and now she was teasing Perrine."Or maybe you're mad because no one wants to see you like that."

"That's totally not true." Perrine glared at her. "And besides, Major Sakamoto is going to be back any minute minute now. I'll be certain to put in my report how much time the two of you spent lying around doing absolutely nothing."

"You're so tragic." Shirley sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Especially in the chest." Francesca snickered.

"You just shut your mouth! It's not like you have anything to brag about either!" Perrine stopped talking when a siren went off.

"Neuroi!" Shirley sat up straight, her eyes widened with surprise.

"It can't be. It's much too soon." Perrine spoke as the three of them rushed off to get ready.

* * *

_Akagi..._

"I still can't see it." Yoshika spoke as she stared far out into the sea. Finishing up their chores, she decided to spend some time with Sakamoto.

"Britannia is still about half a day away. Patience, Miyafuji." Sakamoto smiled.

"But we've already been on the ship for over a month!" Yoshika protested as Lily walked up to joined them.

"Once we get to Britannia, we'll go to your dad's address. After that.." Whatever would have came after that got interrupted as Sakamoto felt a disturbance in the air. Lifting up her eye-patch, she focused on a Neuori flying straight toward them.

"What is it?" Yoshika asked.

"Neuroi." Sakamoto turned around and yelled to the entire fleet of ships. "Stations! 12 o'clock! Distance 4000~ Contact confirmed! This is not a drill!" The alarm and siren started running as the sailors quickly took battle stations as the Neuroi flew into view.

"That's a Neuroi." Yoshika eyed the foe with wide eyes.

"Miyafuji!" Sakamoto's voice sounded. "It's too dangerous for you to be up here now! Get below deck to the sick bay." Obeying her command, Lily quickly scooped Yoshika into her arms and hurried into the sick bay, closing the door behind them as the chaos outside reached their ears.

"Where's dad?" Yoshika whispered as her older sister placed her down upon a bed.

"I don't know...but whatever happens, we can't stop here. We'll figure out what happened to him when we reach Britannia."

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you like it.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Recruits

**A/N**: Chapter 4 of _The Darkest Truth_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Strike Witches belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The New Recruits**

_Akagi..._

The beams from the Neuroi inflicted major damages to the fleet; blowing up ships left and right or missing the target and hitting the ocean, drenching the sailors with potential downpours of freezing water and making them miserable.

"Damn it!" The captain swore, watching his ships go down. "Why won't that bastard hurry up and finish us off?"

"Maybe it enjoys taking us apart piece by piece, Captain." One of his sailors spoke.

"Prepare all fighter squadrons for take-off now. It's time to show those alien scums that we're not going to give up with our serious fight."

"Yes Sir!" All the sailors obeyed and started to fire back; prompting their flying prey to retreat a little bit before coming back to fire more beams. The ship rocked and shook with each explosion, even the cabin rooms didn't feel strong enough to withstand such power.

"Lily, we have to save them." Yoshika said, clutching onto her sister's shirt. "We can't hole up in here forever."

"I know but it was Sakamoto's order." Lily replied. "We need to trust her."

"But innocent sailors are in jeopardy, there must be something we can do." Yoshika pleaded, hoping that her sister would understand.

"...I understand." Holding Yoshika close, the two of them carefully exited the room. "There should be a medical room where they store all their healing products...ah here we go." Grabbing the first-aid boxes, the two sisters inched their way outside. Seeing wounded sailors drove them both into over drive, rushing to the nearest one to patch up. The battle raged on and on. Most of the ships were damaged and the sailors were losing spirit fast.

"Yoshika, I'm running low on bandages, can you get some more please?" Lily called over as she patched up a sailor's torn leg.

"Okay. Please excuse me." Yoshika spoke to her patient as rushed off to get more. Meanwhile, Mio and the flight squadrons were focused on the Neuroi.

"Major, we're trying to buy some more time!" One of the sailors spoke.

"But just make sure you find that core, get me?" Another one chimed in.

"I'm counting on you. God's speed, Lieutenants." Mio nodded as the planes took off. The Neuroi didn't flinch as the planes fired whatever resources they had. In retaliation, it slammed into the fighter jets at full throttle and fired beams at the others that managed to avoid the ram.

"Sir! All fighters are downed except for Major Sakamoto."

"Damn! Where are our reinforcements? Can't those Strike Witches fly here any faster?" The Captain swore before a nearby blast rocked the ship.

"That was too close." The sailor spoke, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "The next one will cripple us for sure."

"She just needs to stay afloat till the cavalry gets here."

Back on the deck, the wounded were piling up while the crew members rushed back and forth to complete their tasks. "Ouch!" A sailor grunted as he gripped his leg in pain. The blood slowly seeped out through the ragged old cloths. Lily kept a tight grip to keep the old bandages from slipping. _Where is Yoshika and those new bandages?_ "Please hang in there!" She spoke encouraging to the man. He just breathed heavily in response.

"Look out! That Neuroi is coming over here!" A sailor's voice rose and the rest were sent scrambling for cover.

"Could you please help this fellow? His leg is still injured." Lily asked nearby crew members and they shouldered the injured man and helped him inside. The Neuroi closed into the proximity before firing a beam right down on the Akagi. Time seemed to have slowed down as Lily's instincts to protect kicked into gear as she bolted down to the lower level, zooming past bewildered sailors as they saw a flash of white before it disappeared. Eyes staring right ahead, she found her sister stumbling with the box of bandages.

"Huh? Lily?" She asked before she felt herself grabbed into a hug.

"Watch out." Lily managed to say before time came back to normal and the beam collided. The force of the impact rocked the ship and both sisters fell through the uneven hole in the ship.

"The Akagi!" Mio gasped as she saw the billowing pillar of smoke rising up. "Shit!"

* * *

_Underneath…..._

"Yoshika... Yoshika...Yoshika..." The warm voice of her father called out to Yoshika's conscious.

"Daddy…..I failed you." She murmured slightly.

"Yoshika, you and Lily were given gifts of unexplainable power. You dreamed of using the power to help others right? I know you can do it."

_Daddy!_ Yoshika opened her eyes and blinked. The smoke in the air was quite noticeable with the limited light source pouring in through the hole. A small groan grabbed her attention and Lily shook her head to get rid of the pounding in her mind.

"Big sis!" Yoshika helped her to her feet, her face creased with worry.

"I'm fine, thanks. Where are we?" The two of them looked around in confusion. It looked like the lower level of the Akagi where all the mechanical equipment dwelled. Suddenly Yoshika's eyes locked on the striker unit, its image was quite captivating.

"Yoshika?" Lily asked as she watched the latter reach a tentative hand to touch it. Something like a small shock passed through her hand and her eyes widened in surprise. Lily watched the interaction between them and had a feeling that something important was being exchanged.

"Lily." Yoshika turned to face her; a new fire was burning in her eyes. "I have to do what I can. With whatever power I have, I promised Dad I would protect everyone." Hearing that Lily huffed before smiling broadly.

" I already know that. It's been your dream to help others and I truly believe that it'll come true. Let's get going, your time to save others has arrived."

* * *

_Outside…..._

"Direct hit to the destroyer Tanikaze! No response!" A sailor yelled as the doomed ship sank beneath the waves.

"Well, looks like this is finally the end. Damn." The captain cursed as he pressed a button. "All right men. Prepare to abandon ship." The crew scurried around with their lifejackets on.

"What's this? Who gave that authorization? Captain, there appears to be someone operating in the central elevator." Another hand spoke as the elevator door on the deck eased open. Yoshika appeared, equipped with the striker unit firmly attached to her leg. Her small Shiba Inu ears and tail were present.

"Who is that? How could she equip a Striker Unit?" The captain asked.

"That's one of the girls Major Sakamoto brought. Her name is…"

"Yoshika Miyafuji." Yoshika spoke with clear confidence as she narrowed her eyes on the runway.

"Miyafuji? As in Dr. Miyafuji?" By now the captain was interested.

"Let's go!" The blades on the striker kicked into gear and the magical circle appeared underneath her. The air roared with the engine of the unit as it propelled forward, gaining speed. A small mishap occured and Yoshika felt a bit out of control as she almost hit the ground.

"You have to pull off now! Pull off!" The captain's voice roared over the intercom. Fly! Yoshika thought as she concentrated hard, gaining a little control over the foreign mechine.

"Fly! C'mon!" Mio shouted in encouragement.

"I'm….I'm flying! I can fly!" Yoshika laughed as the waves of the ocean rose up to meet her. She didn't crash into anything as she felt the wind whistle through her hair.

"I can't believe it! It's the very first time she's worn the Striker Unit!" Mio looked on with a shocked expression.

"Major Sakamoto!" The girl yelled out as she zoomed past the baffled woman.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm here to help!" was the reply as Yoshika tumbled across, losing control for just a split second. The Neuroi noticed a new target and honed in, firing a beam.

"Look out!" Heeding the Major's warning, Yoshika pulled up and thrust her hands forward. A magic circle was conjured and blocked the beam effectively.

_That shield is incredible! She has more power than I thought! Interesting._ Mio grinned as she flew over, patting Yoshika on the back. "Glad to have you onboard, Miyafuji."

"Major, I brought you another gun." Yoshika held out the weapon but Mio shook her head.

"I think you should keep it. You wanna help us, right?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Excellent! Let me show you." Beaming with happiness, Mio wrapped an arm around Yoshika and pointed to the Neuroi. "Its core is hidden under the surface right there. You expose the core, while I draw its fire. Think you can do that?"

"I'll try and do my best."

"Okay. Two seconds, then follow me!" Mio dive-bombed after the Neuroi, her eyes narrowed as she skimmed over its surface before firing off rounds. Annoyed, multiple beams fired her way and she evaded with precise agility. Yoshika followed with her eyes however she timed it wrong as the Neuroi noticed her hesitation and fired her way. Startled, she threw up a mid-size shield and the force of the impact sent her reeling off.

"Are you okay?" Mio asked as Yoshika stopped to catch her breath.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry ma'am. I…I can still fly! Give me a second."

_It's her first flight. Her first battle against this type of enemy; she's probably had enough._ Mio thought with worry.

"One more time." Yoshika looked at the Major straight in the eye. "Please let me try."

"All right then, get ready. This could be our last chance to destroy it."

"Right!" The two of them watched as the Neuroi flew closer. Suddenly, it tilted, changing course and direction completely. Unfortunately, there were some clouds that covered its escape.

"Where is it going?!" Mio yelled as she lifted up her eye patch. Within her line of sight, the shape of the Neuroi darted in and out of her range before disappearing completely. "Huh? Where did it go?" Looking around, Yoshika turned around and shouted, "Major! It's behind us!"

"What?! Miyafuji, evasive maneuver now!" Both of them dodged the attck as the beam soared right past them.

"Major! It's going for the fleet of ships!" Yoshika exclaimed, looking behind her.

"Shit, we're too far away to help them!"

"Captain, there's a massive attack heading straight for us." A sailor announced as everyone on the boat witness the beam drawng near. The captain lowered his hat and released a huge sigh.

"Looks like we are done for. Men, say your prayers."

"Not…yet." The beam collided with a massive shield; the force rocked the waves and anything around it in a 2 mile radius.

"Miyafuji, is that your shield?" Mio asked but Yoshika shook her head.

"Major I was right by your side the entire time, so that isn't my doing." They looked down to see the shield disappear and the ships safe.

"Yoshika!" A voice shouted up to them and they saw Lily standing on the railing, hand in the air and her wolf ears and tail out. She smiled at them. "Now's not the time to daydream, you got an enemy to finish."

"Big Sis! Of course! Let's go Major." Yoshika flew off with Mio right on her heels. Nodding her head, Mio took off towards the Neuroi, drawing the enemy's fire just as planned.

_If I do it __the__ same way, I__'__ll get hit again. I have to think._ Yoshika told herself, her eyes cool and collective about her approach. Timing herself correctly, she spiraled downwards and skimmed across the body of her enemy._ I see, I have to stay close to it. _Zooming around, she quickly adjusted herself and released a rain of bullets on the outside shell of the Neuroi. Little bits of the armor fell and soon the shiny core revealed itself; it's luster red hue gleamed in the open.

_That's the core!_ Yoshika aimed the gun towards the target but failed to get a lock on it. _No! I can't!_ She watched the core slip from her line of view. Out of nowhere a bullet rocketed across the sky and made contact with the core; causing the Neuroi to explode into tiny pieces. Yoshika looked at the tiny yet floating pieces of remnants before feeling strong arms around her waist, holding her up.

"Did I …. Did I do it?" She asked with a dazed look at the Major.

_Unbelievable! She__'__s had no training__…__..and she pulled it off! _Mio was at a loss of words.

"Core destruction, confirmed. That makes me 10 for 10, not bad, huh?" Lucchini puffed out her chest with glee as the rest of the flight crew joined her.

"Confirmed here as well." Another member by the name of Barkhorn replied. "The Neuroi has been taken out. Good job, the operation is a success."

"Major Sakamoto!" Perrine whined with worry as she made her way to her beloved. "Are you all right?"

"Perrine always turns such a complete second to the Major after every battle is over. I'm gonna make sure to tease her later on." Lucchini snickered.

"I don't believe it!" The said girl spat, her ears bristled with anger. "Who is that!? Why is she touching the Major!?"

"Did I…?" Yoshika shook her head to clear away the fuzz.

"Good to have you back."

"Major Sakamoto…"

"I'm proud of you. I don't know how much longer I could have survived if you hadn't shown up when you did." Mio beamed.

"But I was supposed to destroy the core and in the end all I did was shoot around it, right?" She looked down with sad eyes. She felt like she failed her task.

"What are you talking about? This was only your first battle, which you did great. C'mon, take a look." Yoshika took the offer and looking around, she noticed that the sailors were waving and cheering for her, even Lily gave her a huge thumbs up. The fleet was saved and she used her powers to save them.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the address?" Yoshika asked as she held the tattered letter. After the Akagi docked, Mio took the sisters to the site where their father was last known before he disappeared.

"Yes. Until 5 years ago, this was Dr. Miyafuji's development lab for the Striker Unit. Up until the day of the accident."

"Did you know all of this before…..Major?" Lily asked and Mio bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Yoshika answered, her eyes fixed upon the site. "I'm so grateful that you brought us all the way here even though I acted so selfishly from the moment I met you."

"I used to live here with him a long time ago. That letter was probably sent back then and just got lost."

"My dad really has terrible timing. He left on my first day of school. I've found out he died on my tenth birthday, Lily was a little older than I was back at that time. Suddenly this letter arrived then, for a second I thought... maybe... I can see we're supposed to be father and daughter; but I just don't know him."

"Use your power to protect everyone. That was one of his favorite phrases he'd say. It's why he made the Striker. He just wanted to protect everyone." Mio smiled fondly at the memory as she led the girls to a lonely and barren tombstone. There she waited patiently as the two wept to their hearts content.

"Shall we get going?" She asked after the mourning was over.

"Yes...Um... Major Sakamoto..." Yoshika hesitated for a moment before looking up with determination.  
"If it's still okay, I'd like to join the Strike Witches."

"You sure?" Mio asked, arching up an eyebrow.

"I want to stay here and continue my father's work. I want to use my power to protect everyone I can. I'm sure. It's what my father would've wanted me to do. Lily, what do you think?"

"Well it seems that Mom and Grandma has the shop under control and becoming a witch doesn't seem like a bad idea. I'll try it out." Lily grinned with amusement.

"I see. Hahaha!" Mio tilted her head back to let out the hardy laugh. "All right, then. You two better get ready. I'm going to push you until you turn into a real Witch. A true Witch. Are you ready?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Both girls responded causing the Major to laugh once more. Soon they arrived at the base of the 501st, where every single membe stood in a straight line before their commander.

"As of today, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing has two new members!" Mio addressed the rest of the team. "Lily and Yoshika Miyafuji!"

"My name is Lily Miyafuji." Lily bowed politely before looking at them straight in the eyes. "A pleasure making your acquaintance."

"I'm Yoshika Miyafuji." Yoshika spoke cheerfully but kept the serious tone in her voice. "I'm happy to meet you!"

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
